


a pair of fine eyes across the room

by pixelatedeyes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humanstuck, Love, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelatedeyes/pseuds/pixelatedeyes
Summary: A short story about love, cliches and finding your Mr Darcy.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	a pair of fine eyes across the room

It's strange, the moment you truly fall in love. 

_Actually, no. The problem's not the falling_ , thought Rose. It's the landing. 

First, you meet. Your eyes catch from across the room, or maybe your hands reach for the same book in the bookstore. Maybe you first notice a dark head of hair in front of you in the lunch queue. 

Your eyes would lock for a second, and slowly, slowly, the fall begins. 

When Rose first met eyes with Kanaya, it felt like all the poems, songs and books said it would. It felt like all the cliches in the world came together. One moment, she was standing over a well, a well filled with dark eyes and nervous smiles, and the next, she had fallen. 

The descent was long, tiresome sometimes. If Rose was Dave, she would back up this metaphor with a meticulously crafted ironic statement, maybe saying the fall was so long that she wished she had brought a book to read. 

In truth, they hadn't met in a bookstore, and their eyes hadn't met across the room. They met in high school, in the worst place possible for romances. But really, the setting felt unimportant. Trivial. It seemed like a backdrop to Kanaya's eyes, her glowing skin, and the way she smiled at Rose. 

When you fall, you notice things. Falling is dangerous. You stop merely letting the world pass you by, and your eyes truly open. You notice the way the dew drips from and opening bud of a rose, and how it splashes, as if in slow motion, onto the pavement below. You notice the children playing at the park, their smiles ridiculously wide, almost at breaking point. You notice the way you'd never truly be whole without her. 

The day Rose first locked eyes with Kanaya, she was studying Pride and Prejudice at school. And slowly, as her legs began to slip and she began her descent down the well, the pool of memories shimmered and it suddenly became crystal clear. 

The sun streamed through the open window, catching on her skin. It reminds her of lazing in the sun as a child, a book in her hands, a playful smile on her lips at the possibility of a Mr Darcy. Or an Elizabeth Bennet. To quote The Smiths - what difference does it make? From the books broken at the spine, on Rose's bedside table, she had only learnt one thing. There is only one type of love. You can fall out of love, you turn on the person you are supposed to love, or you could lie about being in love - but there is only one type of love. Whether your eyes meet in a bookshop, or you bump into each other while carrying a ton of books - it's all the same. 

Rose remembered thinking this as her violet eyes rested on Kanaya's dark hair. What was it about Kanaya that interested her? Was it the way she passionately argued that Darcy and Elizabeth were never in love in the first place? The way Romeo and Juliet were just fools, and never in love? The fact that love - is not real? 

Maybe it was the cynical part of Rose, the part that loved to talk about philosophy and psychoanalyze everyone, but a part of her couldn't help thinking that she had wanted to prove Kanaya wrong. _I am your Elizabeth Bennet!_ she wanted to shout. 

Hadn't Mr Darcy never loved anyone before he saw Elizabeth's fine eyes? Isn't this everyone's favourite cliche? 

The rest of the falling was a blur. A blur of exchanged numbers, longing, and crinkly eyed smiled. 

A glance from across the room. Notes passed in class. 

A kiss in the snow. 

Just talking at home, because who needs plans to dates? The other's company should be enough. 

A whole universe stretched out above them, and yet, Rose only wanted to look at Kanaya. 

And now. 

Had Kanaya fallen for Rose? 

Yes. 

But tonight, they would both land. The world would come back into focus. 

The cliches would unravel. 

Rose would show Kanaya that love exists. 

Love had existed all along. 

Kanaya was the first thing Rose saw when she entered the ballroom. Betwixt all of the cheap, high school prom decor, and the lonesome balloons, there was the person she had fallen for. 

Her dress was like waves of the ocean. Someday, Rose would tell Kanaya that when she was with her, she felt like she was chained to a rock by the sea, unable to catch her breath. 

And yet. 

And yet the sea is so beautiful, is it not? It breaks against you, it reduces you to smithereens, and Rose could do nothing. She could do nothing but smile, as the sea broke her bones and stole her breath. 

Falling in love is not so bad when you have someone by your side. 

Because yes, Kanaya made it all worth it. 

Her dress was the colour of the ocean, and cascaded over her body. Her skin glowed with the evening. 

Kanaya looked up from where she had been gazing at the room around her. Looking for something. 

Someone. 

Their eyes met, and it was simple as that. 

They both landed. 

Their bodies heavy and intoxicated by the other, they walked towards each other. 

Kanaya smiled, and her smile made Rose's heart burst with this love. 

They both reached each other. They stopped. 

"Hello, you," Rose said. 

"Hey," Kanaya smiled. 

And when they kissed, god, it was like everything she had ever dreamed of. It was here. She had landed, and she was grounded in place. Kanaya was here. 

Her Mr Darcy was here. 

There were just three magic words left to complete this cliche of a love story. 

Three little words to show that this turned out to be a very long love story. 

But neither of them know that, yet. In that moment, after landing in love, this grounding kiss was enough. 

Except not quite. 

"I love you," Kanaya said. 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I was bored so decided to write this. If you enjoyed, leave a comment and I might do more Rosemary oneshots! <3


End file.
